Protection
by Kyuu Namikaze
Summary: Her mission for the shinigami may be a little more difficult then she thought. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Beginning

**AN**: Hello fellow travellers and welcome to the first chapter of _Protection_. I want to thank you all in advance for reading this (even if you don't like it). I've written many fanfics (none ever posted, but have been read), but this is the first story I've ever actually PLANNED, so I'm hoping it'll work out nicely.

**Warning**: I'd like to warn everyone that there WILL be swearing, sexual innuendos, OCCness, and my OC MAY seem kind of Mary-Sueish at times but I'm trying my hardest to avoid it. In my opinion she isn't Mary-Sueish at all, but there are people who would consider anyone short of lame to be Mary-Sue. She's strong, and can do a lot of things that some might consider make her "perfect". Trust me, if you knew her the way I do, you would agree she is most defiantly NOT Mary-Sue. Ok, rant over :D

**Rant:** HOLY FRACK! (starts swearing) I'm most defiantly not, yet very much so, enjoying the way the manga is going right now. I seriously want to go to Kishi's house and demand an explanation. (For chapters 430-446) (takes deep breath) I'm calm. Almost. Still kind of freaking out. ARGH! Done now ^^;

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Naruto related, except for the plot, Seka, and any character that wasn't created by Kishimoto-san.

**(o.O)(x.x)(T.T) (~.~) (T.T) (x.x) (O.o)**

A little, blue haired, girl ran down the street; flowers in her hand, racing after her mother. When she caught up, she handed the flowers to the older woman; smile on her face as she wiped the dirt off her hands onto her yellow dress. She hugged the woman before running off again in the direction she had just come from.

She ran, and ran, and ran until she arrived at a small park where many children were playing. She walked up to a group of girls who were playing in the sand and smiled. She introduced herself and the girls asked her to play with them. A few minutes later, a group of boys arrived and asked the girls to play tag with them. They all agreed and began to play.

A little bit into the game, the little girl noticed a small boy sitting by a tree watching them. She asked the group if she could invite him to join, but they all said no; saying their parents don't want them to play with the boy.

Ignoring the yells of her friends, she walked up to the boy and smiled. He smiled back and said hello. She asked his name, which he responded with a small, nervous voice, of 'Naruto'. She smiled again and introduced herself to him. Just as she was about to ask him to play with her, her mother arrived and grabbed her.

Her mother yelled at her, saying she should never speak to that boy because he was dangerous. She called him a monster and said she was to leave or run as soon as he went near her. The girl looked at the boy who seemed sad, and vowed to herself that she would make him smile again.

A few months later she met the boy again and they played for hours. They continued to meet in secret for a year, becoming best friends. None of the girl's other friends knew she was friends with the boy, and she would never tell them. She loved having Naruto as a friend and didn't want to lose him.

Eighteen months after their initial meeting, the girl's mother discovered her daughter's secret friendship.

_A fuming woman stormed throughout the village in search of her young daughter. She looked in every store, went to all of her friends' houses, and to every park. She finally found her daughter in one of the training grounds for ninjas with the 'demon boy'. She ran up and grabbed her daughter's arm and began to pull her away from the boy. The girl struggled and cried not wanting to leave her friend. She managed to wriggle free and ran back to the boy._

"_Seka, I have told you numerous times to stay away from that monster. Get over here right now, we're going home and you're grounded. I forbid you from ever seeing him again." Her mother growled._

_The girl attempted to hide behind the boy but was grabbed by her mother, and dragged away. Again she looked at the boy and saw him crying. He looked at her and she smiled, making a silent promise to him._

Two months after her mother had discovered her friendship with the 'demon boy' Seka found herself in the usual training ground, waiting for said boy. She was finally allowed to leave the house, but was supposed to never see Naruto again. She thought that it didn't matter what her mother said, since they were friends.

When Naruto arrived, he was shocked to see his friend sitting, waiting for him. They played together for several hours before she left to go home. That routine continued for several months, up until the incident.

_It was Naruto's ninth birthday. Seka was sitting in the training field, waiting for her friend, when some of her other friends arrived. A blond haired girl walked up to her and asked her to go join them for a game of tag. Seka declined, saying she had something important to do that day. This peaked the blonde's interest, so she asked what it was. Not really paying attention, Seka saw her friend walking into the field and ran past her friends to him._

_She hugged Naruto while saying happy birthday. Neither noticed the wide eyes of the kids behind them, who ran out of the field. They played together for an hour before Seka's mother entered the field._

_The woman ran up to her daughter and pushed Naruto to the ground. She slapped the girl across the cheek and grabbed her by the hair._

"_How dare you go against my wishes and continue to see that… that… DEMON! I forbade you from ever seeing him again and yet here you are. This is the last time you will defy me. Come, we're going home. You will NEVER leave the house again, for as long as you live."_

_The girl was crying and struggled against the strong grip of the woman. Losing many hairs, she managed to free herself and ran back to her friend, who was crying on the ground._

"_No mommy. Naruto is NOT a demon and I'm not leaving. He's my friend, my bestest friend. I don't know why you all say he's a monster but he's not, he's my best friend, and I love him and he loves me. I'm not going to stop being his friend. You can't make me." The girl hugged onto the startled boy's arm tightly._

_The woman glared at the boy, then at her daughter. She was furious. She was BEYOND furious. With one last glare at her daughter, she made up her mind._

"_Fine then; for as long as you're a demon lover, you are no daughter of mine. From this day forth, I disown you. You disgust me." The woman turned around and left the field; ignoring he cries of her ex-daughter._

_From the tree-line, the Hokage watched the scene with sorrow in his eyes. He turned and left the field, heading back to the Hokage tower to make arrangements for the young girl._

To say the secretary at the Hokage Tower was surprised to see a young Naruto crying would be an understatement. Never in her six years of working there, had she EVER seen him as anything but happy. He'd sometimes be angry maybe, but never sad. He always waltzed in like he owned the place, large smile on his face.

What really threw her off was when she saw a young girl with him; the two children crying; eyes red and cheeks blotchy.

The woman rushed out from behind her desk and grabbed both into her arms. She rubbed their backs and sang calmly to them. Once they calmed down, Naruto managed to whimper out _'Old man'_. Knowing what he meant, she took them into the office, to find the Hokage sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Hokage-sama, these two just came in. They were both crying and Naruto seems to wish to talk to you. I calmed them down so you can talk to them." She tried her best to hide the fact that she was worried about them, but Sarutobi knew better, and could see right through her words.

"Yes, I believe I may know the reason behind this visit. You may leave if you wish Akina," the old man smiled softly at the woman, "or you can stay with them."

Getting the hint, she chose to stay with the kids; maternal instincts kicking in, telling her to stay to protect them.

"So young ones, what seems to be the problem?" Sarutobi slowly moved from his chair and sat on the floor in front of his desk.

Naruto looked up at the man, eyes shining with tears, before broke down crying again. "It's all my fault. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't be in trouble." Somehow the boy had managed to choke out the two sentences.

Sarutobi and Akina looked at each other before looking at the children. Sarutobi, having seen the incident, knew what was wrong. Akina however was not aware of the situation, so when she heard the girl whisper '_disowned_' she was shocked.

The Hokage got to his feet before he grabbed a few papers from his desk. Written on the papers was information for the girl. Between the time he was in the forest, and when the children arrived, Sarutobi had already planned where Seka would stay, what money she would get, and how to -politely- tell her parents to back off.

"Seka-chan, I know of your situation and I wish to help. I have arranged a place for you to stay, as well as funding until you are able to care for yourself."

The still crying girl nodded and slowly got up. She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to look brave. She turned to Akina and thanked her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Said woman looked at the Hokage, who handed her the papers; silently telling her it was her duty to take the child.

_3 Months Later_

Somehow, word had gotten out that a girl had become a friend of the 'demon boy'. On several occasions Seka found she would be thrown out of stores or charged triple the price on the tags. There had also been many times when random people would chase and beat her. She had already been to the hospital four times for broken bones, five times for poisoning, and twice because she fell unconscious from blood loss.

After having Naruto go to him for the sixth time, to report to him of ANOTHER attempt at taking Seka's life, Sarutobi had enough. He called both Naruto and Seka to his office along with two ANBU. Once everyone was there, he asked the ANBU to remove their masks.

Hesitantly, they did as asked. The taller of the two revealed a face half covered by a mask, one red eye and one black. He had a long scar over the red eye, and had tall, spikey, silver hair. The second had two red eyes like the other, long lines coming from the corner of his eyes. He looked to be around the age of fifteen, with long black hair.

"Hatake and Uchiha; I have summoned you here for a mission of sorts. As I'm sure you have heard, the village has a new victim. A young girl by the name of Hidaka Seka, a friend of Naruto, is in danger of being killed. She has already had numerous trips to the hospital for various reasons, all caused by the villagers apparent hate. I want both of you to protect her; and Naruto if you can." Both men nodded to the Hokage, accepting their mission.

Seka appeared to be sad at the fact that she needed protection from two strangers. Beside her though, Naruto's jaw had dropped, as to how he now recognized them. Pointing a finger at Kakashi, he began to yell, "I KNOW YOU! You're that guy who's always walking around town with the orange book." Moving his finger to the other man, "and you're that crazy Uchiha guy… the really smart one."

Sarutobi rolled his eyes at the boy's actions and smiled when Seka hit Naruto's head, mumbling '_baka_'. The Uchiha just held his head high and responded with his usual _'hn',_ whereas Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, as if embarrassed.

Shaking his head, Sarutobi looked at the two children and smiled. "Naruto, I want you to move into Seka's apartment since it's the larger of the two. It will also make it a bit easier for Hatake-san and Uchiha-san to guard you. I want you to return to your old apartment once in a while, so as the villagers don't discover your new home." Naruto nodded then smiled at Seka, who was sporting an identical smile.

"Alright, you can go now. Hatake, I want you to help Naruto gather his belongings. Uchiha, stay with Seka." With that said, the four walked out the office doors.

**(o.O)(x.x)(T.T)(.)(.) (~.~) (.) (.) (T.T) (x.x) (O.o)**

**AN**: So, I hope you all liked that, and if not, then I hope you'll at least wait until you've read one more chapter before you make the decision to ignore this story. Please review, no flames, constructive criticism is accepted IF that's what it actually is (if it's a flame, it WILL be deleted). Also, for the reason of flamers being wimps, I have removed 'anonymous' reviews. If you're going to flame me, at least do it with an account where I can bitch right back at you! :D

Thanks again!

- Kyuu Namikaze 3


	2. New Experiences

**AN**: Thank you to the reviewers. Hugs for all!

**Warning**: I'd like to warn everyone that there WILL be swearing, sexual innuendos, OCCness, and my OC MAY seem kind of Mary-Sueish at times but I'm trying my hardest to avoid it. In my opinion she isn't Mary-Sueish at all, but there are people who would consider anyone short of lame to be Mary-Sue. She's strong, and can do a lot of things that some might consider make her "perfect". Trust me, if you knew her the way I do, you would agree she is most defiantly NOT Mary-Sue. Ok, rant over :D

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Naruto related, except for the plot and Seka.

**(o.O)(x.x)(T.T)(.)(.) (~.~) (.) (.) (T.T) (x.x) (O.o)**

It had been almost 8 months since Naruto had moved in, and they gained two guards. They had been attacked several times; but once the news of ANBU guarding them had spread throughout the village, the attacks became less frequent. Seka and Naruto could always be seen together or with one of the guards. Most thought it odd that the ANBU were protecting the '_demon_' and the '_demon lover_', but they never questioned it.

The four people had grown pretty close in their time together. Kakashi had become the perverted uncle, Itachi was the older brother, and, Seka and Naruto were the trouble twins. When ever Naruto or Seka were sad, they would talk to each other or go see Akina at the Hokage tower. Before long, Akina had become the aunt in their little family, while Sarutobi was the grandfather.

Now, today was a big day for Seka and Naruto. Today, they would join the other kids their age at the Ninja Academy. At the tender age of nine, Seka and Naruto were already able to throw kunai and shuriken, as well as recite the laws of the shinobi. They both showed a lot of promise in different areas.

Seka was a professional at getting information out of people; and those who resisted had trouble coming their way. Naruto could gather information without being detected, and never leaving any sort of trail. Kakashi had discovered that having the two together proved to be problematic for their victim. He still hadn't forgotten the last time Naruto chose to practice his espionage skills on him, then handed him over to Seka for T&I practice as well. Poor Kakashi and his books would never be safe again.

Walking into the academy, Seka immediately noticed the glares they received from the parents of the other children. She just smiled sweetly to them and pulled Naruto along with her to the front of the room, where the Hokage along with the teachers were. Naruto noticed that they, along with Sarutobi, seemed to be the only ones aware of the two ANBU in the room.

They said hello to the Hokage and signed their forms before they went and sat at some desks at the back of the room. Looking around, Naruto spotted a young boy with black hair that he recognized as Itachi's brother Sasuke. Naruto knew Itachi loved his brother, but he also knew that Itachi didn't like his father. The problem with his father is that he pushes Sasuke too hard, expecting him to become a prodigy like Itachi.

Naruto and Seka had both been told by Itachi that the Uchiha clan council was in the process of planning ways to take control of Konoha. He told them that the Hokage was already aware of it and that if he were to ever disappear one day, to not believe anything they're told. He promised to tell them everything so they would not worry.

Seka watched as the ANBU made their way over to them, still unnoticed by anyone, and sat with them. It wasn't until they spoke that anyone noticed they were there.

"So, what do you think so far?" The man with a tiger mask asked.

Seka already knew it was Itachi. The Hokage had special masks made for the two men, so no one would recognize them by their masks. The last thing Itachi wanted was for his family to realize he was protecting a child they wanted dead. "Not so impressive. I think Naruto is about to go tackle Fugaku to the ground though…" she looked at her friend for a moment before looking back the tiger faced man, "or maybe the little Uchiha. I can't tell."

Both began to chuckle at the last part. They didn't understand why, but Naruto seemed to have an issue with the younger Uchiha male. Itachi suddenly stopped laughing when three people walked up to their group. They looked up to see three boys that Seka recognized to be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Inuzuka Kiba. Itachi and Kakashi got up and disappeared while the boys sat down with the two kids.

"Hey, my name is Kiba. This is Shikamaru and Choji. Who are you?" Seka giggled at the boys' childishness. She didn't really clue in that they behaved like normal children. It's one of the downfalls to having to mature way faster than everyone else.

"I'm Seka and the blond beside me is Naruto. It's nice to meet you Kiba-san, Shikamaru-san, Choji-san." She stuck her hand out to shake, but the others didn't take it.

"Hey! Do you guys like pranks? I love pranks. They're so much fun; I mean, you never know what can happen. And it's awesome to plan them out and watch them work perfectly." Naruto had a huge smile on his face while he and the three boys talked about pranks. Seka just sat back and people-watched.

It was one of the many things she loved to do. She could learn so much about a person by watching them. She could figure out a person's personality just by seeing if they talk with their hands; or know how a person feels based off their actions like fingers twitching or their eyes.

Take Sasuke for example; she could tell he was nervous because he would glance at his father every few seconds, and bite his lip. She could also see he was sad, since it was clearly written in his eyes. Another person who was easy to read was a pink haired girl named Sakura. She was nervous and shy, which Seka could tell by the way she was looking down at her feet that were shuffling.

Seka's people-watching was interrupted when the Hokage began to talk at the front of the class. He explained many things such as the way of the shinobi, what the life of a shinobi can be like, the different types of missions, the ranks, and gave a warning. When he noticed Seka wasn't paying attention, Sarutobi decided to ask her a question about why she wanted to be a shinobi and what she wished to accomplish.

Seka looked at the man then at the room filled with people who looking at her expectantly. "I want to become a shinobi to protect people, especially those who are close to me. I want to attain the rank of ANBU captain and become the head of the Torture and Interrogation division."

Many people had shocked or disgusted looks on their faces when she mentioned torture. Sarutobi looked at her and smiled. "Why Torture and Interrogation?"

She had a dark smirk on her face as she gave a simple answer of, "I've been told by my ANBU buddies that I'm good at it."

Sarutobi chuckled while everyone else paled. Said aforementioned '_ANBU buddies_' laughed full out along with Naruto; startling the room's occupants. Many of the young ninja hopefuls were scared, some even decided then to drop out and stick to being a civilian.

The rest of the day passed by relatively harmless; until Naruto decided to show off his pranking skills. Kakashi and Itachi watched from the sidelines and ignored the parents who yelled at them to stop Naruto and protect their children. When Fugaku tried to stop Naruto, Itachi stepped in and stopped Fugaku effortlessly; he then told him, and the other parents, that he and '_Hawk-san_' were there to protect Naruto and Seka; not their children.

After dinner, Naruto and Seka both took turns taking a shower then went to bed. Naruto had his usual dreams about ramen while Seka had a more… interesting night. Tossing and turning, Seka dreamt of talking to a white figure who told her to go to earth, but every time it told her why, she couldn't hear anything.

_**Time Skip – 1 year**_

Sitting in class, Naruto noticed Seka's head on her desk. She was sleeping again. It had happened again last night. She couldn't sleep because she had another nightmare about a person in white telling her to go to earth. Naruto felt powerless that he couldn't help his sister. It always hurt him to see her upset, and lately the dream has been occurring more often. He turned his attention back to the teacher, who had just announced that after lunch they would start to learn about summons.

Naruto got up from his desk and went to his sister and shook her. A minute later he heard a mumble, then she raised her head. Seka saw Naruto in front of her, and her other three friends were behind him. She smiled at Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji, then grabbed her bag. The five walked out the door and headed to the roof, where they always ate. They laughed at Naruto's jokes, talked about class, and complained about the fan-girls.

When lunch ended, they made their way to class where they found their sensei Iruka waiting. Once everyone had settled, he began his lesson on summoning. He explained the difference between a personal summon and mass summons. He gave a few examples of both such as Kakashi's dogs and Tsunade's slugs. He told the about boss summons and explained how much chakra is required, and the contracts of the summons. He gave a brief demonstration of how to summon but told them that IF they learnt how to summon, it wouldn't be for a long time. Unbeknownst to him, Seka was sitting in the back of the class practicing the hand seals; convinced to learn as fast as possible so she could work on summoning.

She ran through the hand signs, but before she could finish, the class froze. All time seemed to stand still as a figure in white appeared before her. It had long white hair that stood on end, a scroll in its mouth, with horns on its head. Seka immediately recognized this as the Shinigami, if the description in her notebook was anything to go off of.

The figure looked at her then smirked. It removed the scroll from its mouth before it began to speak.

"Ah, I see you finally decided to talk to me. I have been trying to talk to you for a year now. I am here to tell you of your mission. Before you were… born… you worked for me. I chose you to come to earth for a very important mission. It seems as though all my pets have been sealed away in humans and now another human plans to capture them all for power. I need you to gather all the humans and their demons and keep them safe. Throughout your mission you will meet many who follow the human and you shall kill them. There will be one man following the man who will work for you though. If you can, kill the human who believes he is god once you have gathered all the demons."

Seka stared at the Shinigami in confusion. Just as she was about to speak, its hand reached out and grasped her head. With a jolt of pain, all of her memories from her previous 'life' returned to her. She looked at the Shinigami again and nodded in understanding.

"I have given you two gifts. They will help you immensely on your mission. Both are a summoning. One of creatures, and one of humans; whom once summoned, cannot be banished because they have been revived. Now, I must leave; farewell for now young one. We shall meet again in the future."

Before she could even think about thinking, the Shinigami disappeared. She found herself back in the class; Iruka talking and her hands in the last summoning seal. With a poof of smoke, a small cat with two tails appeared on her Seka's desk. Iruka stopped mid sentence and everyone in the class turned to look at the animal.

Seka looked at the cat, which in return, looked at her. Shock evident on her face, she hesitantly reached out a hand to the animal. The cat watched the hand approach it, and began to purr when Seka stroked her. The class watched in interest and Iruka stood shocked. He couldn't believe a student had summoned an animal. It shouldn't have been possible, and needed to be reported to the Hokage. He was brought back to reality when he heard a voice.

"So, it's nice to meet you. I believe it's safe to assume you're the one responsible for my summoning."

Seka smiled at the cat and nodded. "Yes, I am; though I'm not sure as to how I did. I thought you needed to sign a contract. I never did that, so how am I able to summon you?"

"Because you have signed our contract. You do not realize it because it was not you directly that signed it. Our contract does not get signed by the summoner; only our master can give the power of summoning us as a gift." The cat looked at her slyly, almost smirking It was amused at it saw the realization show on the girl's face.

"So, who are you Neko-san?"

"My name is Hikari. _I am the two-tailed nekomata._" The cat whispered the last part as to not cause mass pandemonium.

"Hello Hikari, I am Seka. May I ask as to how many there are of you that I can summon? How large is your clan?"

"There are nine of us in total, Lady Seka." The neko heard some giggles and whispers of how '_lame_'the clan summon must be since it has only nine members. "But do not be fooled by our number; our clan is the most powerful of all the summons. The weakest of our clan could decimate a country if she chose too."

There were the sounds of gasps coming from the children now. They no longer spoke ill of the summon, yet complained as to why the "demon lover" would receive such a powerful gift. Of course, upon hearing the term "demon lover", the small neko got very upset.

Hikari jumped onto Seka's desk and glared at the group before her. Each child shrunk back into their seats under the power of small neko's chakra; which was rolling off so heavily they could see its dark purple color.

"NO ONE will speak of my mistress in this manner. If I, or any other of my clan, hear you speak of Lady Seka in that way again, we will not hesitate to kill you; no matter how much Lady Seka, or any other human, tries to stop us. Trust me when I say you have no idea who you're dealing with."

With her threat complete, Hikari turned to Seka and bowed before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Every student was still staring at the place that was previously occupied by the angry Nekomata. Naruto gave Seka a look of confusion. When she pointed to his stomach, he clued into who she had been talking to.

"_Was that the Nibi no Nekomata?"_ Naruto had leaned over and whispered into Seka's ear. She just nodded in response.

"I can't wait to try summoning the others." A devilish grin grew on the two children's faces that managed to scare all of their classmates and Iruka-sensei.

**(o.O)(x.x)(T.T)(.)(.) (~.~) (.) (.) (T.T) (x.x) (O.o)**

**AN**: Another chapter down, many more to go. I just want to let you all know that the first couple chapters are going to have some time skips. It's just so I can give you a basic background of what happened when they were younger, before we get to the main plot. That doesn't mean this chapters aren't important though. So, if you were going to complain about the time jumps, you now know why they're there. Please review!

Thanks again!

- Kyuu Namikaze 3


	3. Failure

**AN**: (glomps reviewers) I love you! :D

**Warning**: I'd like to warn everyone that there WILL be swearing, sexual innuendos, OCCness, and my OC MAY seem kind of Mary-Sueish at times but I'm trying my hardest to avoid it. In my opinion she isn't Mary-Sueish at all, but there are people who would consider anyone short of lame to be Mary-Sue. She's strong, and can do a lot of things that some might consider make her "perfect". Trust me, if you knew her the way I do, you would agree she is most defiantly NOT Mary-Sue. Ok, rant over :D

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Naruto related, except for the plot and Seka.

**(o.O)(x.x)(T.T) (~.~) (T.T) (x.x) (O.o)**

Graduation Time

Never in Seka nor Naruto's mind had they ever though they would graduate from the academy. Well, they knew they would, they just didn't think it would take so long. It had felt like a century that they had been in that classroom with the mini-Uchiha bastard, the pink haired banshee and Iruka-sensei.

Over the past year, the two had grown closer to the teacher and have come to love him like a father. They had also adopted Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba into their make-shift family as a sister and brothers. While it was obvious to most, Naruto was oblivious to the fact that Hinata may have liked him in a VERY un-siblingish manner.

Now, sitting in their seats, waiting to be called to take their final test, Naruto was playing I Spy with Kiba while Shikamaru and Seka slept. Hinata and Choji, having already done the test, were discussing different ways to prepare pork; usually agreeing with minor conflicts as to which method was best.

Half an hour later both Kiba and Shikamaru had passed their exam and Seka was next. She went to the next room where she performed all three requirements and was handed her headband. She looked down at the metal plate with pride and wished Naruto good luck as he passed her.

None of the friends had to wait long to see Naruto walk in with a sad look upon his face. They all knew already what jutsu he had failed to complete and felt sorry for the boy. They let him leave to go think by himself and rejoice with everyone else.

When all the parents arrived to greet their children, Seka noticed people glaring at Naruto and saying they were happy he didn't pass. She also noticed the few snid remarks about her new position as genin but ignored them as she made her way over to her brother.

"Naruto, let's go home. We can go train with Itchy and the perv. I'm certain they know a way to help you complete the bushin." She grabbed his hand and began to pull him in the direction of their home; but not before hugging her friends goodbye. (Much to the disgust of most adults in the area)

Just as they were passing Ichiraku's, Seka pushed Naruto in and handed him some money.

"While you eat, I'll go... persuade the two stiffs to train us. When you're done, come home and we'll train. Promise." Seka ran off in the direction of their apartment, in search of her two favourite practice dummies.

**(^^;) (T.T) ****Later That Day**** (T.T) (^^;)**

Naruto knew he was supposed to go home, but he couldn't face his family after failing the final exam. He felt as though all the time and effort that Itachi and Kakashi had put into training him had been a waste. He didn't want to see their disappointment; he couldn't handle it.

He had made it to his favourite training ground and was sitting in a tree. He had been there for well over two hours and didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. In his pity session he failed to notice a person entering the training area until they were in the tree beside him.

He looked up to see his other sensei Mizuki. "_Great; is he here to tease me and say a demon like me can never be a ninja?_"

"Hey Naruto." Mizuki watched the boy look at him and then back at the leaf in his hand. Deciding to try again, he poked the boy's shoulder.

"What would you say if I told you I know another way to pass your exam?"

Naruto looked at the older male with shock and apprehension. He knew there had to be some sort f catch because Mizuki would never willingly help him.

"You see, there's this scroll in the Hokage tower that has lots of jutsus. If you can get the scroll and learn one jutsu by eight o'clock tonight, Iruka-sensei and I will test you on it and let you pass. Simple as that."

"Really? Alright! I'll do it. Where is the scroll and I'll go get it right now." Naruto was practically bouncing with excitement at the possibility of passing his exam.

"Well, here's what you'll have to do..." Mizuki began his explanation to Naruto and watched with an evil smile on his face as the clueless boy ran off.

**AN:**_**I assume you all know what happens at this point so instead of wasting my time typing it and making you read for what, the 100**__**th**__** time, the same boring scene; just sit for a few minutes and play the scene in your head then continue on with the fic! (^^,)**_

After the 'Mizuki' incident, the ninja populations' thoughts of the younger blond were mixed. Some believed he deserved some sort of honouring for the aiding in capturing a future missing-nin, yet some were saying he should be arrested for stealing the forbidden scroll. Safe to say, the arresting didn't happen, but neither did the honouring since he DID steal the forbidden scroll. Naruto didn't care either way though; he was too excited about having graduated from the academy.

When he arrived at the academy the next day, many students told him to leave, believing he had failed, yet he proved them wrong by gracefully showing off his forehead protector. No bragging involved. Seka hit him before he could.

"Alright class, settle down. I'm going to announce the teams now so listen up closely."

Every child sat in their seats excitedly, praying to be put on a team with their friends. Though most of the girls' were hoping to be paired up with the Uchiha. Seka remembered the day Iruka-sensei announced to the class about the massacre. While everyone thought Itachi had done it to test himself, she knew the true reason.

The family had been planning a coup d'état and had to be eliminated before they could commence their plans. Naturally, Itachi had been the best option. What the Hokage didn't know though was that Itachi hadn't done it by himself. Kakashi, Seka and Naruto had all assisted; claiming they couldn't let family suffer on their own. Fortunately Sasuke had seen his brother and not one of the others. It may seem wrong to some to have such young children kill someone, but Seka and Naruto knew they would have to kill eventually so they wanted to get it over with.

A week after the massacre, they had approached Sasuke and offered to help him. Of course he had declined saying he didn't need their pity. After another month of harassment, he finally agreed to talk with them. It was at that time that they told him the truth. At first Sasuke didn't believe them, but then they showed him a copy of Itachi's mission scroll they had stolen and he accepted it. While he was still upset about the fact that his brother agreed to go through with the mission, but he understood why he had done it. And the fact that he had spared him when he was specifically told to eliminate the WHOLE clan made him feel better.

He joined Seka and Naruto on their third secret meeting with Itachi. They snuck out of the village and met up in a training ground the mad made a few years prior. Saying that Itachi was shocked and confused when he saw his brother was an understatement. He froze. Sasuke froze. Seka and Naruto froze.

Sasuke lunged, fist cocked.

Three black eyes, and four very tired people later, they were all talking about what was happening in the village and the brother's bonded.

Sasuke kept up a facade of being an arrogant jerk that was hell bent of killing Itachi for revenge. Seka always said that if he failed as a ninja, he could always become an actor. Naruto laughed and Sasuke got moody.

**Anyways, back to the teams ;P**

"Team 1.... 2..... 3.... 4..... 5.... 6..... Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura jumped when she heard she's be teamed up with _Sasuke-kun_ but glared at Naruto. She knew Sasuke hated the blond and whoever Sasuke hates, she hates.

"Iruka-sensei, do I HAVE to be on a team with that loser? I mean, why is he even here when we all know he can never be a ninja? He'll just slow down Sasuke-kun with his lack of abilities. He IS the dead last after all."

Iruka looked at Sakura and just shook his head. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't do that. The Hokage picked the teams based on abilities. He chooses people to make the teams in power, not based off of popularity."

"But..."

"Sakura, sit down and let Iruka-sensei finish giving out teams." Sasuke glared at the girl, who in return shrunk back into her seat, contemplating what she had been told.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. Now, Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 9 is Hidaka Seka, Yasha Uryuu, and Teichi Hong. Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Choji." Iruka continued on with the teams until everyone had been named.

"We'll go for lunch and then we'll meet back here so you can all meet your senseis."

An hour later, after a lunch full of laughter and team bonding, the students returned to their classroom. Some people were still upset about not being put on the same team as their friends. (coughFAN-GIRLScough)

While Naruto and Seka were sad they weren't on the same team, Seka was looking forward to making new friends and people watching. The way she looked at it, the teacher just handed her three new victims to practice her interrogation skills on. A blessing in Naruto's mind.

"Alright kids, these people at the front will become your new senseis as of today. First, Team 8 will be working under Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 10 with Sarutobi Asuma. Team 7 and 9's senseis are not here yet so they will have to wait. Everyone else may leave."

The six students sat waiting for an hour for their senseis. Naruto, sick of waiting, stuck a chalk board eraser in the door as "punishment" for being late. Naturally, Sakura searched at the boy saying it wasn't going to work. Not two seconds after she spoke, a head poked in the door, resulting in the brush landing on his head.

"My first impression is I hate you." A man with gravity-defying hair walked in and right away Seka and Naruto jumped up and pointed at him.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!"** The two yelled at the same moment.

"Well, you see..." unfortunately he was cut off as another person walked in the door. It was a woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes.

"He's here for team 7. I apologize for being late team 9; my name is Chemi. You call me Chemi-sensei. Now let's go." The woman left the room right then and her team followed. Seka grabbed the book from Kakashi's hand and hit him on the head with it.

"You shouldn't be reading that trash in the presence of small children. For all we know, Haruno may still believe babies get brought by a stork." There was a loud screeching from the pinkette and Seka just laughed as she followed her team.

**(^^,) (T.T) ****Skip to team intro**** (T.T) (^^,)**

"So, as I told you before, my name is Chemi-sensei. I love to fight and hate whiney fan-girls because they give women in general a bad rap. Alright girly, you next." Seka sat up and faced her team.

"The name is Seka. I love fighting, people watching, and working on my torture/interrogation skills. My favourite practice dummies are Naru-chan and Kashi-baka. I plan to replace Ibiki and Anko as head interrogator and torture specialist. My personal mission is to protect nine very important people as well as those who are precious to me. I hate fan-girls and Kashi-baka's orange books."

**(Her teammates aren't important so I'm not gonna go through that for them)**

Chemi stood up and motioned for her troops to follow as she walked to a training ground. Once arriving, she pulled out a bell. She explained the task ahead and told them to head out. Once they were hidden the game started.

Of course, being the "niece" of Kakashi, she already knew the purpose of this task. Unfortunately for her, her teammates weren't too bright and a bit self centered. She tried explaining to them what they had to do but they refused to listen. Since she already knew they had failed, she didn't bother trying to get a bell and simply watched as her teammates failed in getting the bell.

When the time was up, Chemi announced that they had failed and were heading back to the academy. She told them that they were supposed to use team work to get the bell from her. Upon hearing this Seka glared at her team members.

"I TOLD you we had to work as a team; but NOOOO you both just HAD to do it alone. Now thanks to you idiots we have to wait to pass the exam again and try with new teams. Even then, you'll probably both fail. Why do all men have to do everything themselves and not just accept help when it's offered." She yelled and stormed out of the training field. Her sensei looked at her retreating form then to the two boys.

"She's got a point; you guys have to learn to say 'fuck pride' and just accept the help. It'll save your life one day." She shook her head and followed the girl's example and left. She went straight to the Hokage's office to report her team's failure.

**(^^,) (T.T) ****Another training field**** (T.T) (^^,)**

"I'm happy to announce that you all passed. Congratulations on a job well done. Meet at the Hokage's tower tomorrow at nine sharp to get your first mission." Kakashi poofed out of existence, going to the tower to report his team's pass. When the last wisp of smoke disappeared, Sakura glared at Naruto and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Well, me and Sasuke-kun are going home now so you can leave now Naruto-baka. Come Sasuke-kun, let's go somewhere more private." She attempted to pull the raven to the park but he remained in his place. He shook her off his arm and glared at her.

"Hn. I'm going home. Leave me alone Sakura; I'm not interested. Dobe." He nodded his head in Naruto's direction then walked towards his home. He would go most of the way to lose the pinkette and then go to Seka and Naruto's apartment.

Naruto scratched his head then smiled at his teammate. "Well, see ya tomorrow Haruno-san." He turned and ran towards his home, excited to tell his sister of his team's success.

**(^^,) (T.T) ****Hokage Tower**** (T.T) (^^,)**

"Welcome everyone; I'm going to guess you are all here to report on your teams. Good. Let's begin shall we." He looked at the collection of jounin senseis in front of him, watching Kakashi and Chemi in particular.

"Team 1 – failed"

"Team 2 failed also"

"Team 3 passed"

"Team 4 never even tried"

"Team 5 passed"

"Team 6 failed"

Everyone looked at Kakashi, knowing he had the demon child on his team, expected a fail, but weren't sure due to the last Uchiha also being on the team.

"Team 7 passed" Sarutobi smiled, happy that the blonde's team would live to see another day.

"Team 8 passed as well Hokage-sama"

"Team 9 failed," both Kakashi and Sarutobi's heart stopped when they heard of Seka's team's failure.

"Team 10 passed, though barely."

The Hokage looked at the list of the new genin. Some names he recognized, other he didn't. He was about to stamp his seal on it when the doors burst open. A girl with blue and silver hair waltzed in and smiled at the old man before her. Most adults in the room were appalled by her behaviour, while some were amused.

"Hey old man, I need to talk to ya. We seem to have a bit of a problem concerning my team. So it's gonna be you, me, and Kashi-baka in your private room to talk. Now." There were a few gasps at her tone and that she was ordering the Hokage. Sarutobi just smiled and looked at Kakashi. The two followed the young girl to the window and left. Right before the Hokage jumped he turned to the room's occupants and smiled.

"I have some business to attend to so you're all dismissed. Thank you for your reports. If you have anything further to tell me, come back in an hour." Then he dropped from the window and ran towards the mountain side where the entrance to his private study was.

**(o.O)(x.x)(T.T) (~.~) (T.T) (x.x) (O.o)**

**AN**: So, I hope you all liked that, and if not, then all I can say is "oh well". To those who are still loyal to the story, I say thanks... to those who have decided that this is a piece of crap and don't want to read it anymore, I say get out and I have no need to hear you rant on how bad it is or that you'll tell your friends to NOT read it. (I've seen it done before so my words aren't unfounded)

Thanks again!

- Kyuu Namikaze 3

PS: If anyone is ever bored and decides they feel like talking to someone; or have a problem they want help with/unbiased opinion, I'm here for you. I love to help others when I can, or just simply talk. I may seem like a bit of a bitch based off of some of the things I've said in my ANs, but I'm only like that half the time (;P)... the other ¾ I'm a very kind and caring person.

PSS: My poor math skills were intentional.

PSSS: It's my b-day! I turn 18 today! ^^,


	4. Summon a Sensei

**AN**: Thank you

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Naruto related, except for the plot and Seka.

**(o.O)(x.x)(T.T) (~.~) (T.T) (x.x) (O.o)**

"Three guesses what we're here to talk about old man." Seka was sitting at a desk with the Hokage in front of her and Kakashi in the seat on her left.

"I would assume it has something to do with your team failing. Now here's what I have to say; I can't show favouritism by passing your team Seka-chan, just so you can go on missions and learn new things. You must pass with a team; you know this." The man looked at the girl who had her head down. He couldn't tell if she was crying but judging by the smile on Kakashi's face, he knew what was coming.

Seka looked up at the old man with tears in her eyes; which were the size of the moon. He knew it, and cursed Itachi for teaching the child the **Puppy Eyes no Jutsu**. _"Curse you Uchiha"_

"_sigh_ What do you propose I do Seka? I can't put you on another team or give your old team a second chance."

"But Hokage-sama, I NEED to continue on. I have a mission of sorts that I must complete. I promise it's not revenge or anything, but it was given to me by my master."

Firstly, Hizuren knew she was serious because she called him Hokage-sama instead of old man. What threw him off though was the comment about a master. Seka had no master. No one could ever dream of becoming that girl's master because she would never allow it.

"Master? Mission? Seka, no one can give you missions but me. Who is this master of yours?"

The girl looked around and tried to think of how to best explain it. Getting an idea, she moved to an empty area on the floor and began to draw a seal with her blood. Both men recognized the seal and wanted to stop her until she held up her hand. Standing, she began the hand signs and a person with long white hair appeared behind her. Naturally, she was the only one who could see the man. She stepped out of the seal and bowed to the man.

"Hello Shini-san, how are this wonderful afternoon?"

"Quite well Seka. Now, why have you summoned me?"

"Well, you see, my team failed our test and now I no longer have a team; therefore I am unable to further progress my skills in order to carry out my mission."

Kakashi and Hizuren were looking at the young girl in confusion. They didn't know who she was talking to since they couldn't see anyone. They knew the shinigami had to be there since she had summoned him, but they weren't certain. Seeing their confusion, Seka turned to her master and pointed to them. Understanding what she meant, he made himself visible to the two men; whom became frightened upon seeing him.

"So, you are the Hokage and Kakashi-san. Seka had spoken highly of you two. Now, explain the problem to me as to why my child cannot advance in her training."

"I'm sorry Shinigami-sama, but I am simply following protocol. If we can find a solution, I will surely follow through with it. Now if you do not mind, I would like to know what the mission is that you have given my granddaughter."

"I sent her to this world to kill three men and to gather my pets. They have been sealed in humans that you call jinchuuriki; I wish to have them protected from a man who fancies himself god and plans to use them for his own gain." Clueing into what he meant by pets, Kakashi's eye widened. He looked at the little girl, realizing just how important she was. At that moment, he vowed to help her in any way he could.

"I see, well, what do you suggest we do Seka?"

Everyone looked at the small girl. She sat thinking for a moment but couldn't find a suitable solution. She was about to give up and accept her return to the academy when Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Well, we could always give her a private sensei. She'd become an apprentice of sorts. Considering what she aspires to become, and that a certain kunoichi has been complaining about being bored, I think we can kill two birds with one stone."

Sarutobi stroked his beard and considered Kakashi's option. He knew exactly what kunoichi he spoke of but wasn't sure she would except. Of course, being Hokage, he could always force her to accept but he didn't like doing that. After a few minutes of consideration, he finally agreed.

"Alright; we'll go with Kakashi's plan. I'll personally see to it that Seka gets all the training she will require for her mission Shinigami-sama." The spirit looked pleased. He then glanced at the girl and vanished without a word to the others.

"Well, I guess we had better go. I'll call you to my office tomorrow Seka-chan, to introduce you to your new sensei."

"Hai Hokage-sama, I'll be at your office at noon. Arigatou old man." Seka hugged the man and ran out of the office. Once Kakashi and Hizuren were alone, the Hokage told the jounin to gather plenty of dango and sake, then to meet him at his office in an hour.

**(^^;) (T.T) ****Hokage's Office 1 hour later**** (T.T) (^^;)**

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" A young woman entered the office and saw the aged man sitting behind his desk. She also noticed the presence of another and saw the silver haired porn reader.

"Hai, now please take a seat. I have called you here for a mission of sorts. I have a child whose team failed their test and has requested a private sensei." Just as he was going to continue, he was interrupted by the woman.

"Hold up old man, I thought any team who failed was sent back to the academy?"

"Yes, that is usually correct, but this child is a special case." It was Kakashi who had answered the woman's question; the Hokage just nodded his head in confirmation.

"Now, before you object, I wish for you to read her file; I believe you will find her to be rather interesting." Hizuren handed the scowling woman a folder with a picture of Seka and all records of her. Among them were official and some personal ones by the Hokage himself.

After a few tense moments, the woman drank some of the sake that the Hokage had handed her while she was reading and smiled.

"She wants to steal my job huh? Alright, I'll take her; though I make no promise of her living through the training. We must see what this young maggot has in her." She grabbed a stick of dango that she had taken from the pile on the desk and bit down on it; smirking in a rather menacing sort of way. Both men shivered, officially fearing for their adoptive family member's life.

**(^^;) (T.T) ****Elsewhere**** (T.T) (^^;)**

The young girl had been searching the entire village for her brother and had finally found him at the ramen stand with his team mates. She bounded over and sat beside Naruto and slung her arm over his shoulder. Leaning over his body, she stole a few of the noodles from his bowl – eliciting a sound of complaint from the boy – then looked at the two others. She smiled at Sakura who simply scowled in return then looked at the other male.

"Hey Saskue-teme, how are you on this lovely afternoon?"

"Hn." Said male simply grunted and continued to eat his ramen, watching as the girl stole more of the blonde's noodles.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Now, if you don't mind, I need to borrow Naruto. You can have him back later if he lives!" She put money on the counter to pay for the boy's 10 bowls of ramen and dragged him down the road towards the training fields. The two other children watched then returned to their food.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you think she meant by 'if he lives'?" The girl peeked at the boy beside her and waited for a response.

"She means exactly what she said. If he lives, he lives; if he doesn't, he doesn't." With his answer spoken, he raised from his seat and left, leaving money for his meal.

**(^^;) (T.T) ****With Seka & Naruto**** (T.T) (^^;)**

"Seka-chan, where are we going?" Naruto was running to keep up with the girl, following as she twisted and turned through the trees.

"I want to test out something and need your help. First, we have to get far from the village then I'll tell you." After a few more minutes of running, they finally stopped in a clearing.

Looking at the girl questioningly, Naruto noticed she had begun to form hand seals. Before he could register what was happening, he clutched his stomach and screamed in pain. Just then there was a large explosion and the smoke began to clear.

"How am I free? Who has summoned me?" A large fox like creature stood in the middle of a training field. Even though they were far from the village, people began to panic upon seeing the large creature standing in the forest mere miles away. Most shinobi figured it was just a regular summon but felt fear grip their hearts when they saw nine fluffy swishing tails behind the beast. At that moment, everyone realize it was the Kyuubi.

"KYUU! Kyuu, down here!" The two kids began jumping up and down, waving their arms in the air.

The demon looked down at the children and recognized them as the '_brat_' and '_flesh bag_'. Soon though, they were surrounded by every ANBU, Jounin, and Chuunin, as well as the Hokage. The Kyuubi snarled at the group but stopped when it felt a hand on its paw. The Hokage slowly walked up to the two children, wary of the giant beast behind them.

"Naruto, how has the Kyuubi escaped from the seal? This is not possible; it SHOULDN'T be possible."

The two children lowered their heads in shame. Seka slowly looked at the Hokage and then to the massive creature behind her. "That would be my doing Hokage-sama. I summoned her."

There was a collective gasp from the surrounding crowd. None believed that a human, let alone a small girl, could summon a demon.

"How Seka? It's not possible to summon demons. You need a contract and vast amounts of chakra to summon a creature." Hizuren continued to eye the beast while slowly edging his way to the children; intent on moving them away before they were hurt.

"Remember what we spoke of earlier? This is part of it."

"Alright my child; but first, let us get away from the Kyuubi and my ANBU will chase it away." Realizing the Hokage had pretty much ignored what she had said about the fox demon being a summon, she defended the beast.

"NO! You will do no such thing. Kyuu-chan is a kind and caring being. You will not harm her in any way." She ignored the looks of shock from everyone and turned to the fox.

"Kyuu-chan, you can go back now. I just wanted to test if I was able to summon you. Seeing as to how I am, we'll have to find another way to summon you in a smaller form before next time."

"No need flesh bag, I can do that myself." Just as it was said, the mighty fox shrank down to the size of an average fox. Though it looked to be like any other fox, the simple matter of nine fluffy tails swaying behind it showed the contrary. It jumped to the girl, who caught it and walked toward the old man.

"Come on old man, we'll talk in your office. Come Naruto." Seka scratched the fox's head who purred in response; though if you were to ask it, it would deny it. Naruto followed her, still holding his stomach, and was followed by the Hokage as well. When the ANBU and several other ninja tried to follow, the Hokage ordered them to stay behind and do crowd control and to calm the villagers.

Once in the Hokage's office, Seka and Naruto sat in the chairs in front of the aging man desk; mentally preparing what they're going to say. Of course, Naruto not knowing that the Hokage already knew of Seka's predicament, he was trying to find a way to go about the explanation without mentioning it.

"So Seka, you said this has to do with our earlier conversation. What exactly is going on?" The girl looked at the fox in her arms, then to Hizuren.

"Well, to help me with my mission, Shinigami-sama gave me the ability to summon the nine great demons. He also gave me another summoning that I'm not entirely sure of how it works at the moment. Anyways, I have already summoned the two-tailed neko and so I wanted to try summoning a demon in a seal as complex as Naruto-kun's. Clearly, my test was a success."

"A success? It hurt so much! How can you count a test that put me in pain a success!?!" Naruto was waving his arms around in the air, trying to get his point across to his crazy sibling. Seka merely glanced at him and smiled.

"You're alive aren't you?" Naruto's face dropped at her remark and sat back down. He had never looked at it that way, but now that he thought of it, she had said that he would return to his team IF HE LIVED. His eyes widened again and stared at her incredulously.

"You didn't even know if I would LIVE THROUGH IT!?!" Again, the boy started going crazy, waving his arms around and babbling nonsense. Choosing to ignore the boy, Seka looked back at the Hokage. Just as she was about to say something, the fox jumped off her lap and onto the desk.

"Hokage-sama, I wish to apologize for my horrendous behaviour all those years ago. My actions were inexcusable and I wish to offer myself to you as a way to apologize. You may do whatever you wish, whether it be to use me as a tool, or simply torture and possibly kill me. I would like to state now, that if you so choose to let me live, that I plan to aid the brat on her mission for my master. I already view the two children as my own and wish to keep them as safe as I can." The fox's words shocked those in the room. Hizuren had always known the fox to be an evil being, while the children thought the fox disliked them.

"How exactly is the old man supposed to 'use you' if you're stuck in me? Never thought of that now did ya, stupid fox." Naruto swiftly received a tail to the head that sent him across the room. The boy sat on the floor groaning in pain, rubbing his head.

"As you can plainly see, Mistress Seka can summon me; meaning if I'm ever needed, I can be here." The fox gave Naruto a smug look. "And I'm not a stupid fox. I'm the queen of all demons, the all powerful Kyuubi No Kitsune… Sora!" If Jiraiya had been there, he would have been proud to see another as eccentric as him. Not to mention that at that point, the fox had turned into a beautiful woman with long red hair. She was wearing what some would call a VERY scandalous battle kimono. It was traditional for the most part, except the fact that it cut off at mid-thigh. What they failed to notice were the nine red tails waving behind her and the two pointy ears hidden amongst her hair.

"Hokage-sama, I suggest you pick your jaw off the floor." The woman giggled at the shocked expressions of those around her and the bright red blush on the man's face.

**(o.O)(x.x)(T.T)(~.~) (T.T) (x.x) (O.o)**

**AN**: Sorry about the craptastic chapter. I'll try to make the next one better. Well, I hope you're all enjoying this so far. It's kind of hard to tell when I have people putting it on alerts or just reading it without actually telling me anything. I would really appreciate some sort of comments, just to let me know if it's even worth my time to work on this.

Thanks again!

- Kyuu


End file.
